The glass of a conventional solar-powered batteries or glass windows of buildings is easily attached by dust so that the transparency of the glasses is lowered and which affects the efficiency and aesthetic appearance. Therefore, the glasses are routinely cleaned up by significant labor power.
Taiwan Utility Model No. M340433 discloses an automatic folding and cleaning device for panel of solar batteries and includes a panel connected to a frame which has a folding device, the folding device is driven by a motor which drives a bar and two-section links so as to fold the frame. The cleaning device is located on the panel and the brushes are activated by the motor to remove the dust on the panel. The power of the motor for the cleaning device is provided by the solar battery.
Taiwan Utility Model No. M341561 discloses an automatic cleaning device for cleaning window glasses and includes two rails, a cleaning roller and a power source, wherein the rails are located on top and bottom of the window and the cleaning roll is movably connected between the two rails. The power source drives the cleaning roller to move along the rails so as to clean the glass. However, the power of the power source is provided from an external power source.
Electric power and solar power are necessary for operation of the cleaning devices mentioned above. In other words, the existed cleaning devices consume different types of energy and most of them involve complicated structure and high manufacturing and maintenance costs.
The present invention intends to provide a cleaning device for cleaning glasses of solar power batteries or windows of buildings, wherein the cleaning device does not consume electric power.